The 13th Enemy
by Thunderwolf7
Summary: 12 enemy titans to destroy Olympus and theres always room for one more. Hades is convinced his life stinks as a god and he is planning to join the Titan side. Is the power of 3 demigods enough to change his mind? My first PJO Fanfic! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The contents of this story are from the original author Rick Riordan. If you haven't already, read his books they ROCK!!!_**

**My story is about what would happen if Hades decided to become the new Titan lord....the 13th Titan. Can Percy, Annabeth and Nico convince him to change his mind? **

**Note from the Author: I would like to give my brother some credit for helping me out with some of the story ideas, it helped a ton! Also, this is my first PJO fanfic....with hopefully a lot of Nico in it!!! So, anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

This is how my life really started: My best friend Grover reveals to me he is actually a half human half goat, my mom is killed by a freak bull/human thing, I am shipped off to a camp because my dad is Poseidon, the god of the sea. Weird, right? But like I said before, that was only the start. Ok, Ok, so then the details come in I meet Annabeth daughter of Athena and we save my mom and bring her back. My friend, Luke from the Hermes cabin gives his body to the really nasty and destructive evil Titan lord, Kronos. That's just the life of your typical demigod.

I set my bags down on the steps of the Poseidon cabin and stared at the big wooden door before opening it. Inside, I was surprised to see other bags scattered on the floor and unfolded clothes scattered across some of the top and bottom bunks. It was strange to me because just last summer my Cyclops brother Tyson and I had been the only ones sharing this cabin. Now, I was looking at the mess of my own siblings which I have never even met before. They were the sons and daughters of Poseidon, or as you may have heard, Greek god of the sea. I thought back to last summer when my father had said: "I suppose I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer." I thought then he had been joking, but now I realized he was in fact dead serious. Tyson's bag was on the bunk above mine but his clothes were neatly folded at the end of his bed. He wasn't around though, so I figured he must be with Chiron, our camp leader. You may think it's odd that I have a half-brother Cyclops, but Tyson's the most harmless one I've ever met (trust me I've seen a few)...though he could punch down walls if he really wanted too.

I left my things inside the cabin and walked out into the afternoon and glanced up at Apollo's sun ablaze in the sky. I caught a glimpse of a flickering figure approaching me and before I saw a person I heard a voice. "Hey, Seaweed brain, welcome once again!" I knew that voice anywhere, Annabeth. She was suddenly standing right in front of me her Yankees ball cap in her hand. Just imagine the pranks you could pull with your very own invisibility hat!

"Hey, good to see you again" I grinned at her and eyes met mine with a twinkling gaze.

"You haven't killed any monster without me yet, have you?" She asked incredulously through half cocked brows. I let out a little chuckle, Annabeth knew my sense of adventure way to well, she followed me on my quests any time she could. Let me tell you one thing, those quests don't always end all fluffy and happy!

"Not yet. I had to wait for you." I replied. Annabeth looked satisfied.

"Good." Annabeth whispered as she squeezed my hand tightly.

"Cause, you're never going anywhere without me, got it Seaweed brain?" With that she bolted for the woods, dragging me behind. I was tripping over my own feet trying to catch up with her and her long blond curls flayed in the wind and tickled my nose.

When we were far in the woods, where no one could possibly find us, she kissed my cheek, so lightly it was almost barely there, but it was and it made my face go red like a tomato.

"I've missed you. The summer seemed especially longer this time."

"You missed me that much, huh?" Annabeth stared at me blankly for a few seconds then punched me hard in the arm.

"Ow" I joked, "C'mon don't beat me up yet, I just got here."

We laughed together for a long time, catching up on things that happened over the summer. All of a sudden, out of nowhere there was a crinkling in the bush beside me and the leaves in a thicket brush crunched. It wasn't the wind though, we could tell. Someone was watching us in the bush beside us.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 2_**

We paused a moment, not moving a muscle. The leaves cracked like someone stepping on twigs. If we hadn't of been completely silent, we would not have heard it. My pen was in my pocket and when I uncapped it, the simple ball point pen had transformed into my Celestial bronze sword, Riptide. Annabeth's knife was in her hands. Our breaths were steady and we were ready to strike if something were to go wrong. Suddenly, Nico di Angelo jumped out of the bush yelling as if he were trying to scare us. It worked. Annabeth and I leapt into the air instinctively slashing our weapons into the air. Nico raised his hands in the air covering his head, but laughing.

"Hey, hey, don't kill me!" I heard something like pure amusement in his voice, as if his tone had said it all: "I win, I got them good." But he said nothing, just laughed. This made Annabeth mad.

"You little brat, you scared us!" She looked like she was ready to strangle him. Nico laughed and we had to join in.

Nico was about 13. He had once looked sad and much older. (Technically, he was older than all of us. His father, Hades, had locked him and his sister in a place called the Lotus Casino to protect them before World War 2. Ever since then, Nico has had no recollection of his past and has not aged.) But, because of finally being accepted as the son of Hades at camp half blood, his mood has become much happier. His deathly black sword hung from his belt. I hadn't seen Nico all summer and i wondered what he had been up to.

"How was your summer?" I asked. Thats was a dumb question. What summer jobs are available for the son of Hades? Counting the dead people in the line ups entering the underworld, making sure no one cheats death...really.

Nico shurugged, "Y'know, just keeping up with all the dead guys." All Nico really had to look up to was his dad and us. His sister had died a few summer ago and his mother had died while he had been in the Lotus Casino.

The day was quite in the woods, until every tree around us was crushed by giant paws. A big slobbery tongue licked us and swept us off on the ground, socking Annabeth, Nico and I in one soggy heap.

"Whoa, down girl! Sit." I shouted at my big friendly hellhound Mrs. O'Leary. She sat down excitedly and her enormous tail wagged back and forth, destroying everything in it's way. She looked happy to see us. Nico threw a stick and she pounced after it. It only took her about a step and a half before she grabbed it with her teeth and tossed it back to Nico, probably saying "Yes! Play with me! Play!" The stick was covered in gooey slobber and Nico's face squinted in disgust as he picked it up and threw it again. Annabeth and I Laughed.

There was a loud horn that sounded from camp. We all took off toward the sound because we knew it must be Chiron calling us to a meeting. We sprinted off to "The big house" where He usually held his meetings. I saw a group of new campers that had already been divided and where each sitting at there own tables. I noted there where new kids in the Athena cabin, the Hermes cabin, and the Poseidon cabin. I couldn't help but think back to my first visit at camp half blood. I remember that day like it was 5 minutes ago, probably because I had no clue what the heck was wrong with me at the time. Seriously, being told your the son of a Greek god leads yourself to thinking you've compleatly lost it.

The evening ended with a "welcome back" campfire. Their was dancing and songs sung in anchient Greek and old legends about the gods and monsters. The Stoll brothers held flashlights under their chins and had us all terrified at their creepy ghost stories. Then, we separated to our cabins, several newbie campers following me jumping around excitedly. Tyson was walking beside me. He was much taller than I remembered him and somehow his eyes were stronger looking. I don't know how a Cyclops could have appeared any stronger, but he did and their was a certain pride about the way he stood. I settled down for the night and for once Tyson and I were not the only ones in the "what used to be empty" cabin.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 3_**

That night was NOT a very peaceful sleep for me. The cabin was hot, stuffy, and noisier than what we were used to with all my snoring cabin mates. Well, let me correct myself. _I _wasn't used to it. Tyson, who had that rare gift of relaxation in any situation, snored loud but peacefully. Thanks to Tyson's perpetual snores I was finally able to shut my eyes and drift to sleep. Gods, you think I could have been granted a better sleep on the first day back but NOOOO, never cut the demigod some slack! No, in fact, make him dream of terrible nightmares actually happening somewhere. Well, gee that's just perfect! NOT!

I dreamt I was standing in Hades Realm deep down in the center of the Underworld. The darkness of the place felt like an old black and white movie. The air smelt musty. No one was around, not even as much as a cricket stirred the oppressive silence. Hades wasn't around, even if he was he wouldn't have been able to see me, for I was only there in a dream. A mere glow on the other side of the room caught my eyes. I stepped cautiously forward and as I did, the glow became larger and much more intense. It hurt my eyes looking at it, it was like Hades had stolen the sun right out of the sky and here I was staring directly into it. I drew closer, my eyes shut themselves instinctively so tightly it felt like my eye balls would pop right out. But, I kept walking. I can't explain it because it was one thing I've never encountered before in a dream. I couldn't control my body. I tried to stop, but my legs just kept walking toward the menace. I held my arms in front of me to help guide me towards it. Suddenly, I felt heat against my cheeks. I opened my eyes, slowly. The blinding light and the sweltering heat made me stumble and my eyes were squinted like coin slits. I could see it now, it was...fire. But a million times worse than the campfire last night, what I saw made my skin crawl, I wished I had never fallen asleep. Under the terrible licking flames was the debris of wood, bronze, silver and gold and the fire devoured it as it touched it. It was Hades own throne. Under a scrap of wood was an old oil lamp, the glass was shattered around it. Someone must have purposely destroyed the throne, how else would the lamp of been there? Who would do that? Someone jealous and cruel. Were the first thought that came to my mind. There was something else there, something shiny. It was pure gold and as I cupped my hands around my eyes, I could tell that it was Hades magical helmet. Now, that thing wasn't just a regular helmet, it was the majority of Hades power. He could control the dead with that thing, turn invisible. It clearly meant a lot to him. _Anyway_, the helmet was laying on the ground and the flames deflected away from it, not even touching it or burning it to ash.

Then I felt like I had seen enough. I clutched my head yelling: "Wake up, Percy! C'mon, wake up" but I couldn't. Instead I saw visions of Hades. He was visiting Olympus but only on the winter solstices, the only time he was welcomed. I saw Nico, last summer without a place to retreat to because he was the son of Hades. No Hades cabin at camp half blood.

I didn't want to have to think it, but my dream told me I must. All my dream could mean was that Hades himself had destroyed his own throne with fire. The great god, banned to the underworld for all eternity, finally realizing his place. Finally realizing all the pain and grief he had been through as a god. Finally realizing the place he held at Olympus was unwelcomed by the other gods.

* * *

**Well hopefully the ideas start to spawn from here on in. That's the last of what i've got written out so far, I am hopeing to write a lot in the next few days. Well, What did you guys think of the first 3 chapters so far? **

**Thanks for reviewing guys!! And don't worry, I plan to bring Nico in a lot more as the story progresses. **

**-Thunderwolf7 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter 4! This one is a bit longer than the others I think, but oh well. I hope i haven't lost you guys with the plot line yet..... :P He has to tell Nico and I am still trying to put on to paper how Nico should React. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Thunderwolf7 **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke up that morning in a cold sweat. My body shivered everywhere, either from the cold or of fear and my face beaded with sweat. I sat upright in bed for a long time, running by the events of my dream through my brain. Why me? Why did I get this dream? Shouldn't Nico have gotten the dream? And could this all really be true. I thought back to my previous dreams, so many of them leaving me feeling blank and empty. I didn't feel that way this time, it was like I understood what was happening perfectly well. But maybe i didn't know a thing... Well, I was about to find out for sure.

I slipped out of bed. I slept in my clothes last night and Riptide was still in my side pocket. I tip-toed out of the cabin and closed the creaky door as quietly as it would allow. The sun was just peaking over the hills and the strawberry fields. I had to talk to Chiron, this was serious. But, _how_? I past the Hades cabin and my thought went to Nico di Angelo. Poor guy, how was he going to react to all this? His life was scarred by so many wounds that would never heal. dark pasts, that the future will never light again. For the age of 13, that kid had it rough. I saw the skull lanterns hanging beside the big black door and my head felt like it weighed 100, 000 pounds, my fingers trembled around Riptide.

Chiron was sitting outside on a picnic table talking with Dionysus, the wine god. We always called him "Mr. D" When Mr. D saw me he raised his hand and called out " Hello Pierre Johnson! Glad to see you back." That dim-witted god was always messing up my name but I was used to it. It had become a well known characteristic of his and the truth was, as annoying as it seems, I liked it.

"Percy. Percy Jackson." I couldn't help but grin. "Hey Mr. D" But I couldn't help but notice something different about the old god. There was dark circles under his bright eyes and he had wine stains all over his Hawaii flower shirt. He noticed my sense of interest in his new appearance.

"I've been wine making, Perry. Tell me, what else is there for an extremely bored god to do around here?" Chiron looked exhausted too. I am sure that's one thing the 3 of us had in common at that moment. He held a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Percy, you're up early." He said as he sipped his coffee. I knew what I had to do, as much as I wished not too.

"I, umm, I had a dream last night." I was starring at Mr. D, He looked so terrible. His usual, Friendly "puppy dog" features now looked so distraught and concerned about something.

"Glad to see you, Petro. I really am, but I have to go make wine now. I am the wine god after all and there's wine to be made." With that he rose from where he stood and walked away. That was odd; Dionysus usually didn't act that way. But something was strange about "him making wine." I mean, yeah, he was the wine god and all but he hasn't actually gone out of his way to make wine since...well, since I met him. Something was bugging him and I knew it.

I took Mr. D's chair and sat across from Chiron. Chiron spoke in a hush voice.

"A dream? Well, whether from you or not, I was expecting _something_ sooner or later." _Expecting something sooner or later? _Did Chiron know already about Hades? Chiron looked down at his coffee cup. It looked like he was talking to the cup and not me.

"Percy, tell me what happened in your dream." He almost looked like he knew what I was going to say but wanted to be certain he was correct.

"Well, uh," I choked on my own words, "I dreamt I was in the Underworld alone. And then I saw, I saw that Hades throne was burning." I would have said more to Chiron but he interrupted me with a sharp curse in Greek and then looked up. His eyes were dark upon the shadows that were cast around us.

"Percy, the gods have been restless these past few weeks. They know about something no one can explain, something that has never ever happened before." He said.

"Mr. D looked so...tired tonight. And I mean, if he's the god of wine why does he have to make it? He can just summon up as much wine as he wants, why make it?" I drifted a little off topic to what Chiron was telling me but I had a feeling Dionysius's mood was somehow connected to whatever was going on. I had to know for sure.

"Yes, he hasn't slept in weeks, none of the gods have. But Dionysus also senses something wrong. He's been making wine just because he's trying to look like he is the same god so that the other gods don't expect he has changed. A traitor!That's what has the power to change Dionysus, or anybody and that's what he is trying to prove. That he hasn't changed and neither has his powers. But, that's what's gotten the gods so uptight, because they know it is one of them but they have no way of knowing _who_ it is." Well, you could have hit me over the head with a baseball bat and I wouldn't have looked as dazed as I did now.

"A-a-a, _TRAITOR_!?" I yelled. I knew _who _that traitor was. _Hades?_ But he wouldn't...would he? I was thinking back to my dream and how the way Hades was treated. If your life was that miserable, living in a miserable place like the underworld, wouldn't _you_ want some kind of revenge too? Bottom line was that the gods knew about a traitor but they just had no idea which one of them to expect. I knew. I held the answer.

"It's Hades!" I blurted out as if it was more of an accusation. "My dream said so and it's the only possible explanation to my dream." Chiron looked surprised, but he always understood.

"So, know we know that the traitor is Hades. Hades, one of the 'big three.' That's bad..."

Come to think of it, Chiron was right. Hades was so out of place as a god, but yet he was one of the 'big three' nevertheless. They are the gods Olympus needs the most. Those gods are like the building blocks to Greek legends...and to the other gods. They are the gods of power. But lets say we go and play 'Jenga' with one of those blocks. What happens? You risk the chance that they all fall down. I somehow couldn't help but invisioning all of Olympus falling because of Hades, he could get pretty darn powerful as a Titan.

"Tell me, Percy, the rest of your dream." How Chiron knew there was more, I did not know. I figured Chiron probably had his reasons.

"Well, I just saw visions in my head. They were of Hades and how he was treated unfairly by the other gods. I mean, he must have a reason to become evil and that's definitely a contributing factor." The sun was almost high in the sky now, but it almost seemed dimmer. I wondered if Apollo was as tired as the other gods were, if he too was being accused of being the traitor. I wanted to shout out to the gods to stop fighting and curse Hade's name.

Chiron was very still and his eyes moved toward the direction of the Hades cabin. They looked darker and more worried than usual. He just starred for a really long time and then his voice finally came, calm and quite.

"For weeks the gods have been arguing back and forth, accusing each other of becoming evil. The last of the gods they would suspect would be Hades. He's doomed to the Underworld, what is Hades supposed to do?" He was right, he continued. "But now, Percy, I believe your dream has led us to the answer. This traitor could only be Hades. You must be sent on a quest to stop him. Yes. You, Annabeth and Nico must be sent on a quest to stop his power from rising as a Titan before it is too late."

* * *

**So tell me what you think and please please Review!!**


End file.
